


Uhm...sorry?

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: I apoligizze in advance. I was on Tumblr and saw a post.





	Uhm...sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. I was on Tumblr and saw a post haven't seen it since. I can't even remember if its finished.

Danny is pounding Jackson into the mattress, no preparation and no lube. Jackson is screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as Danny hits his prostate at every thrust while pushing his face down into the pillow and whispering in his ear how he’s the greatest lacrosse player, the strongest, the hottest, and how loved he is.

  * ••



“I—I can’t. I can’t l—look at you. I—I can’t see you.” Taking a shuddering breath he continues “Please.” He says in a plea, then stutters out “I—I’m not ready. I—I c—“

“I know. Take off your clothes. Then get on the bed. On your hands and knees.” Then adds “Please.”

Jackson weakly nods and stutters out “O—Okay.” As he starts to kick off his shoes and peel off his socks. He pulls off his t-shirt, letting it drop from his hands to the floor, eyes trained on the man in front of him and then moving to his button and zipper. He hesitates. This shouldn’t be weird, they’ve seen each other in the locker room, how is  _ this _ any different?

Danny, in a mournfully apologetic voice says “We really don’t have to do th—“

“No. We’re doing this.” Then Jackson says more insecurely “U—Unless you don’t want t—Do you not want me?” His voice broken and tinged with hurt.

“Jackson.” Danny grabs his wrist.

Jackson pulls his wrist free, going for his shirt while muttering with false bravado “I—I shou—Should jus—Just go.”

Danny pulls him back up and crowds him into a wall, then flips him around and rests his hands on his waist, he presses his obvious bulge against Jackson’s ass “Does it  _ feel _ like I don’t want you?” Dragging it up and down in a barely there movement Danny hardly registers. Jackson registers it, he definitely does, if the growing bulge in his jeans has anything to say about it.

Jackson whimpers as he begs “Please, Danny.”

Danny’s hands travel, slowly, from his hips to his waistband, inching to the button. He unbuttons Jackson’s jeans, pulls down the zipper, then his right hand is sliding down to cup Jackson.

Jackson whimpers as Danny growls “Off.” Then the warm hand is gone and Jackson is whimpering for a whole other reason; the negligence of his cock. His now—probably—red and weeping cock.

In a matter of seconds Jackson’s pulled down his briefs and jeans in one go, kicking them off and to the side. He turns around and Danny’s barely even dragging his jeans and briefs down his thighs, his cock jutting out; red and leaking pre-come.

In seconds Jackson’s on his knees licking at Danny’s slit, after a punched out moan Jackson takes the head into his mouth. After some not-too-deep bobbing, Jackson’s swallowing around Danny’s cock, all eight inches...and he’s gagging, spit spilling out at the corners. He pulls back coughing.

He goes back for more but is stopped by a soft hand on his cheek, wiping at the spit and saying “Jackson.”

Jackson closes his eyes in utter despair, then opens them to hungry eyes.

Danny pulls the jock up from his knees and brings their lips together. It’s clashing, both fighting for dominance. There’s tongue, there’s teeth, but most of all, there’s emotion; passion. 

Danny wins, then he’s pulling away from Jackson and growling “Bed. Now.” Then hungrily adds “Hands and knees.”

The next thing Jackson knows is hot breath on his hole before there’s a tongue. Oh fuck. He moans out “ _ Oh _ ,  _ fuck _ .”

Then the tongues gone, leaving a whimpering Jackson as Danny says a simple “Okay?”

Jackson vehemently nods and with an exasperated “Verbal consent, Whitmore.” He answers impatiently with a drawn out and whiney “ _ Yes _ .”

Then there’s a tongue licking at his hole. It’s an experience, Jackson’s never been down  _ there _ .  _ Back _ there. Due to his detrimental masculinity that was suffocating him. Danny’s helping him.

Oh. There’s a finger circling his rim. A  _ wet _ finger. Okay. This is fingering. He’s going to  _ get _ fingered. Danny is going to finger Jackson. His cock twitches under him.

“This okay?” Danny punctuates it by lightly pressing his pointer finger against his waiting hole.

He nods quickly and sharply “Mhm. Do it.”

Danny’s littering little quick kisses all over his back, his shoulder, and his neck as he sinks a finger into Jackson’s tight hole.

“Ooh—Oooooh.” In a blown out breath.

In and out. In and out.

“Good?”

“Mhm.”

Danny adds another.

“ _ Oh _ . That’s…”

“Yeah.”

Jackson nods, slowly starting to push back, not even realizing it until he’s pushing back and Danny’s fingers are rubbing against his prostate and he sees stars “Ghnhghnn.”

Then Danny’s pushing in a third and  _ woah _ , Danny was definitely thicker than this. But then he’s curling his fingers and hitting Jackson’s prostate with every thrust in. Then as Jackson’s moans motivate Danny’s movements, he speeds up, his fingers going in and coming out quicker and quicker the louder Jackson gets, the harder he’s pushing back. Then Jackson’s coming, untouched, coating his sheets and partially his stomach and chest.

With his fingers still buried deep inside him Danny asks in awe “Did you…?”

Jackson drops down with his ass in the air and his face smooshed in the pillow. He sighs in embarrassment and disgust panting “I...did.”

“That was…”

“Disgusting? Pathetic?”

“Beautiful.” At Jackson’s shocked sputtering he adds “I wish I could have seen your face.”

Jackson lifts his head and looks over his shoulder with childlike wonder as he asks in awe “Really?”

Danny nods, then hesitantly asks “Condom?”

“No.”

Danny doesn’t lube up his cock. He grabs the globes of Jackson’s perfectly rounded ass, kneading them. “So perfect.” He mumbles, then gives the right cheek a light slap, soothing it after with his hand. After a few more light slaps, watching as his butt moves, jiggling after each slap, thinking of all the fantasies he’s had about his best friend.

“Do you  _ know _ ,” He rubs his hands up Jackson’s back and down to his ass in a soothing gesture and continues “ How many times I’ve imagined fucking you. Of pushing you up against your locker and ripping your pants off and just taking you. Whether you wanted it or not.” Jackson’s dick twitches as he shudders in want and need. “Or the shower. The two of us in there. I’d shove you against the wall, push in so  _ deep  _ and so unexpectedly that you’d scream in pain and I’d keep fucking you. Til you were trembling and raw, you’d barely be able to stand.” Then in a shuddering voice “I’d cum inside you. So deep, you’d be leaking for  _ days _ . Then I’d face fuck you till you couldn’t breathe, and then I’d cum all over your pretty little face.” Then he says more softly “Then, I’d clean you up. Take you home. And then I’d ride you until I was shaking. Then I’d let you pound me into the mattress, make me see stars. I’d let you cum in me, on me. Anywhere and everywhere. I’d want you to mark me like a fucking animal.” He punctuates by pressing the tip of his cock to Jackson’s rim.

Jackson brokenly whimpers “ _ Please _ .”

Danny pushes inside Jackson’s tight hole in one quick, rough, and raw thrust.

Jackson sucks in a gasping breath—barely holding back a scream of brutal pain—and brokenly cries out “Danny!” Pain radiating from his ass. “ _ Please _ , Danny. I—It hur—Hurts.” Pleading “Stop.  _ Please _ .”

Danny doesn’t stop at Jackson’s cries. If anything he pounds into him harder, the only sound in the room—aside from Jackson’s screams—is the sound of skin slapping skin as Danny thrusts deep and hard into the man below him.

Danny is pushing Jackson’s face into the pillow, he’s sobbing, his ass in the air, getting wrecked. Danny’s whispering things along the line of “You’re so good at lacrosse. You’re the best lacrosse player. You’re so strong. So hot. And are so  _ loved _ .” Each sentence punctuated by a scorching kiss on the back of his neck, relentless in his endeavor to have him come on his cock.

“ _ Please _ .” Jackson tries again, fresh tears streaming down his flushed cheeks “Danny…hurts.” Danny minutely shifts and then Jackson’s screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as Danny hits his prostate at every thrust in a relentless and brutal pace. Jackson’s dick that had softened at the pain is at full attention now, once again red and weeping against his grey sheets.

Jackson tries to push back or atleast push forward to get some friction on his neglected cock, but there’s a hand on his waist stopping him and Danny’s right hand has his wrists in a vice grip behind his back. Jackson can’t even remember him doing that.

Danny growls “Jackson.” In his ear and then Jackson’s shooting his cum all over his bed sheets, he’s clenching around Danny as his orgasm hits and not even five seconds later Danny’s spilling deep inside Jackson’s ass.

He feels so  _ full _ . It’s…so good. But his ass hurts. It’s just a throbbing pain emanating from his hole. The pleasure from his orgasm is wearing off and as Danny begins to slowly pull out, Jackson whimpers and mewls in pain.

Danny sighs patiently and asks “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Yes.”

Danny starts to pull out, but is pushed flush against Jackson’s ass.

“Do you want it inside you all night?” Danny says in bewilderment.

Jackson sighs and bitterly mutters “No.”

Danny shifts a little and says “Then…?”

Jackson brokenly mutters in awe “D—Do that again.”

Danny smirks and minutely shifts some more and  _ oh fuck _ . Jackson is in  _ heaven _ . Danny’s grinding down onto his prostate and it’s completely distracting Jackson from the throbbing pain emanating from his hurting hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you, you know, read it. Probably wont add, but who knows?


End file.
